Samantha Brandau
Description Ever seen someone dipped in boiling oil? Now you have. Sammy's entire body is covered in blisters of varying size, large ones on her head even going so far as to partially shut her eyes. What skin is visible is an angry red and the shiny look of new burns. Not that they ever get old when you're immortal. Her clothing choice on the other hand hasn't changed at all since her death, the latest street fashion regardless of coverage and season is pretty much all she wears. Her former self, and Mask, was that of a fairly pretty girl, tall and all lean muscle, unusual for a model but her athleticism was never really curbed even after she stopped playing sports. Tanned skin and long dark hair didn't really help her stand out from the masses, relying more on her force of personality. Personality Driven and career-focused is the nice way to describe Sammy. Bitchy and cold is the more realistic way. Whatever task or goal she has given herself is practically the sole focus of Sammy's life. While she will always put on her public persona while in a professional scenario she goes cold in private, talking with no filter or thought for others feelings. Not necessarily meaning to be cruel, losing her career has left Sammy adrift and tense and her distrust of others sharpening her tongue further. She'll give you the advice she thinks you need, even if you don't want it. History The limelight has always been home for Samantha. From the little girl who was always first in all her school competitions to the star softball player in her senior year, feelings were mixed when she was scouted for a modeling job and took it without even thinking. But even so, anyone who knew her could tell how delighted she was, and how quickly she molded herself into the lifestyle. Years went by and Sammy couldn't seem to break any higher, still regulated to small jobs with little fanfare. The pride of her family and neighbors wasn't nearly enough and so she branched out. Social media was the big thing after all, how hard could it be? And so Sammy threw herself into it fully like she had always done going so far as to learn how to do her own editing and some, admittedly basic, graphic design. Art was never really her thing but with enough studying skill could be faked. And like much of her life Sammy couldn't get herself off the bottom step, twice the work with the same results but there's something very different about Internet fame, she could actually see numbers and directly connect with her fans. A little sappy, sure, but honestly that made enough of a difference to keep her there rather then going back to pure modeling. Things were going well honestly, ad revenue and merch were keeping her afloat, if not swimming in cash and Sammy continued to strive for some big break even as she started getting towards the older end of the spectrum for the flash in a pan types that Influencers usually were. It wasn’t going to happen though. Years later and still she doesn’t really remember what happened that night, only being grabbed off the streets then blinding pain and writhing as if on fire in the sewers below her town. Sammy woke different. Sore. Twisted. Hungry. Three weeks she survived half feral, too afraid to go street side after spotting her own reflection, running on pure instinct and adrenaline she was finally spotted by a local Nos (which she will never admit to screaming like she’d seen a ghost when she saw them) and was able to be wrangled into the Warrens proper and actually introduced into her new life. More than just her appearance had changed though, Sammy was lost and subdued, blindsided by everything that had happened and by the time she had finally come to terms with herself she felt she had cemented herself as the quiet one, a far cry from her old self and well… She was liked. Or at least they said she was, she had little to no contact with any kindred outside the Warrens so she chalked it up to pity after all, her sire had never come forward to claim her and she had practically no skills that would be deemed useful for a Nos. So what if she could talk circles around someone if all they could think about was not vomiting at her face? So she stayed underground, doing little things for any of the other Nos that asked, quiet and forgettable. Three years of it was all she could take. Sitting back? Being meek? No. This wasn’t her and damn it, she wasn’t going to let it be her. So she left. A combination of not wanting to explain her ‘sudden’ personality change, not being able to deal with everyone handling her with kid gloves, and something else she tried very hard not to think about. She knew her sire. She had to have. She knew every Nos in the city and there had been no visitors and unless someone had snuck into the city, turned her, then left before she could be found, her sire had to be someone that lived there. And they left her. Probably assumed she’d die, and when she didn’t, wanted nothing to do with her. Or maybe they were waiting for her to lower her guard so they could kill her a second time. No matter what she wasn’t going to stay there. For once she did something with no planning, no back ups, just pure emotionally driven impulse. Sammy left her home and headed to New Albion. Sheet ;Attributes :Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 :Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 0 :Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 ;Abilities :Talents: Alertness 1, Athletics 2, Awareness 2, Empathy 3, Expression 4, Subterfuge 2 :Skills: Crafts 1, Drive 2, Melee 1, Performance 4, Stealth 2, Survival 1 :Knowledges: Computer 2, Finance 1, Investigation 1, Technology 1 ;Advantages :Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 4, Self Control 3 :Disciplines: Animalism 1, Obfuscate 3, Potence 2, Auspex 1 :Humanity: 6 :Backgrounds: Resources 2, Generation 1, Fame 2 :Willpower: 7 :Merits: False Reflection 3, Additional Discipline (Auspex) 5 :Flaws: Known to be Dead 2, Bad Sight 3, Derangement (Paranoia) 3 Specialties Skills ;Performance (Influencer): Sammy is especially adept at making herself appear personable no matter what. When she wants to at least. Merits & Flaws Merits ;Additional Discipline (Auspex): With the loss of most of her sight in her change Sammy has adapted in a different way then most. Flaws ;Known to be Dead: Sammy's sudden disappearance and later presumed death was noticed by both her fans and locals. ;Bad Sight: The change wasn't kind to her face and Sammy's eyes are nearly swollen shut nearly blinding her. Her sight is narrowed and blurry. Focus is possible but no where near the level of a normal person's would be. ;Derangement (Paranoia): Developed after her death, at least was worsened into the extreme after death, she finds it near impossible to trust anyone's goodwill at face value. They're all laughing at her, they must be. She would be. Relationships *Nickname: "Quote." Additional Pictures File:95504420c1db737ae59bfce6c0695196.png File:2369e9ac4021602f3ca15ae8657a6946.png Etc Category:Current PCs Category:Nosferatu Category:Camarilla Category:Neonate